1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an antenna device; in particular, to a proximity sensor antenna device and an antenna structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For controlling a magnitude of radiation generated by a hand-held electronic device to an user, a proximity sensor (i.e., P-sensor) is added on an antenna, which is applied to wireless wide area network (WWAN), in a hand-held electronic device for detecting a distance between the user and the antenna, such that a protection mechanism can be started by using the P-sensor to reduce radiation of the antenna, thereby reducing the magnitude of radiation generated by the hand-held electronic device to the user. However, a conventional antenna device is provided with a complex construction for having a detecting function, such as a plurality of P-sensors or a plurality of capacitance members respectively cooperated with a plurality of conductive layers.